lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Tairakawa Tsubaki
Tsubaki is very self-controlled, only showing the absolute bare minimum of emotions. This is because she learned early on in life that showing emotions can be a weakness, and in order to protect herself, it is better to keep them hidden. This has extended into a level of prudence, wherein she will only do what is required of her and not much else beyond that. While she is in school she is better at going above and beyond the call of duty, but in her personal life she tries to stay within set boundaries. The only true feeling that she allows herself is hope; hope that in time she will be able to escape her current life and start to make her own choices. Hope is what keeps her together and functioning during the harder days. Tsubaki is the type of person who can come across as impolite and aloof. The reason for this is that she is almost always in so much of a hurry that she doesn't have time to spend with other students. Even though she will usually apologize for not being able to do something, the fact that she doesn't ever hang out with anyone makes others wary of her. She also possesses poor eyesight, which leads to her being somewhat accident prone. It isn't uncommon for her to walk into things like walls, door frames, or bump into trash cans. Her eyesight can also be a problem when she is trying to do her chores as she is not able to see certain things, such as all of the dust on something. Thankfully she is still able to see well enough that she can complete her school assignments. History Born into the prominent Tairakawa Family, Tsubaki is the daughter of the current head of the family, Akira. When Akira married he did so against the advice of his mother, Sayoko, who was the family's head at the time. She told him that marrying into what she viewed as an inferior family would disgrace them; that the marriage would disgrace the family forever. Akira did not listen to her, and instead distanced himself from her and the Tairakawas'. He even took his wife's name; Kanno. He and his wife Tomoyo lived completely separately from his family and, in time, had their one and only child, Tsubaki. Because they remained out of contact with Akira's family Tsubaki did not know of their existence as she grew up. Whenever she asked about her father's parents he would simply say that they were 'gone', and that would be the end of the story. Though she was tempted on numerous occasions to ask what he meant by that she could always tell by his expression that he did not want to talk about it. So, not wanting to cause undo stress she would just let it go without further questioning. At the tender age of thirteen Tsubaki lost her parents. On a trip oversees for business their plane went down. No bodies were ever recovered but they were presumed deceased. It was terrifying to realize that she was now alone in the world, as her mother's family had been dead for years. When she went through her father's papers Tsubaki found information on his family. She found out that his father, her grandfather, had died when he was young. He had been raised primarily by his mother, Sayoko, and that he had two cousins. She was surprised to learn all this, as she had assumed that all of her father's family was dead. Tsubaki traveled to the Tairakawa home in Nakano, having decided that she wished to meet her relatives and tell them what had happened to her father. The house was a lot bigger than she had imagined, further surprising her. She had had no idea that her father was wealthy. He had seemed so average. Once inside she met her grandmother and explained what had happened. The woman said nothing, and didn't even seem upset by the news of her son's demise. Instead she seemed almost amused by it. "Well then," she had said. "What do you want from me?" Taken aback, Tsubaki had told her that she didn't want anything. The old woman scoffed, and had replied, "Everyone wants something. I can only assume you want my money." Despite protesting that she did not, Sayoko would not take no for an answer. Eventually she came up with the idea of adopting Tsubaki into the Tairakawa family. She claimed that it was out of the kindness of her heart. Having no reason to disbelieve her, Tsubaki accepted what she perceived as a generous, loving offer. She even took the Tairakawa name and moved into the house. For the first few weeks everything was fine. She met her father's cousins and their children, and she began to feel at home in the large, unfamiliar house. She learned that her father was actually the head of the family, and even though he was thought dead, would remain so for ten years, until he was officially stricken from the family's records. At that time, she, Tsubaki, would become the next family head. All too soon though things began to go wrong. Instead of offering her love and warmth, Sayoko offered Tsubaki contempt. She began to treat Tsubaki like little more than a slave. She told the girl that hard work built character. She would sneer and say, "If you can't handle this than you will never be ready to take over the family." It was hard, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. Tsubaki was afraid of running away; she didn't want to know what might happen to her on the street. So she took the abuse, working as best as she could to complete her grandmother's harsh orders. Officially her job title was 'maid'. And, if anyone asked, Sayoko would explain that she was training Tsubaki to be a perfect wife for later life. Tsubaki learned quickly that mistakes would not be tolerated. Even the simplest things done wrong, burning the food, not dusting properly, not making the bed perfectly, would be worthy of punishment. This usually meant a slap, either to the arm or to the face, depending on how bad her mistake was. With each failure Tsubaki learned, vowing to work harder next time so that she would not be punished. Officially her job title was 'maid'. And, if anyone asked, Sayoko would explain that she was training Tsubaki to be a perfect wife for later life. She told herself that it would only be temporary. She would only have to put up with it until she finished school. After that she could leave the house and not look back. By then she would have enough knowledge under her belt to help her. So, she worked extremely hard at school, taking any honors class she qualified for, joining a science club, all in order to help herself prepare for the time when she would be free of the Tairakawas'. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Trivia *Tsubaki dislikes spicy food but will force herself to eat it anyway because she has been taught to never leave food on her plate. Also See *List of Juuban Academy Students